V-22 Osprey
The V-22 Osprey is a US military VTOL aircraft used by the HECU during the Black Mesa Incident. It was used to transport personnel into combat zones. Appearances ''Half-Life The Osprey makes its first appearance near the end of the chapter ''"We've Got Hostiles" (this appearance marks the ending of Half-Life's first demo, Half-Life: Day One), on the surface of Sector D. It can also be seen in the Topside Motorpool in the chapter Surface Tension where HECU troops are unloaded and fight Alien Grunts. It continually deploys two soldiers every so often. ''Half-Life: Opposing Force At the beginning of ''Opposing Force, Shephard is transported in a V-22 Osprey through a canyon along with his squad towards the Black Mesa Research Facility until it is attacked by Alien Aircrafts and shot down. At the end of the game, Shephard is teleported to a similar craft for the G-Man ending sequence. ''Half-Life: Decay In ''Decay, an Osprey is encountered in the Black Mesa Air Control chapter six, Code Green, where it constantly unloads HECU troops until it is destroyed or the player proceeds further. Another is also seen lifting off. Tactics The Osprey is unarmed and thus cannot harm the player, but sometimes it will keep on deploying soldiers until destroyed. In such cases, the RPG or the Tau Cannon can be used to defeat it. It can also be destroyed through sustained fire aimed at the rotors, though this is generally not advised, being a waste of ammo. Behind the scenes *An early screenshot of the Half-Life chapter Surface Tension features an Osprey offloading troops along the cliff. In the final version, that part only features an Apache. *The crashed Osprey model seen in Opposing Force can also be found in the Half-Life files, hinting at the possibility that the player was originally to come across one in Half-Life. *The Opposing Force model files feature what appears to be a Black Ops version of the Osprey, though it never appears in-game. However, it was used in several mods, such as Sven Co-op or Residual Point. The Black Ops Apache, which was not cut, features similar black coloring. *As seen in an early Decay screenshot, the players were to enter the blue hangar in front of which the HECU soldiers are offloaded by an Osprey in the Black Mesa Air Control, where a dismantled Osprey was to be found. What remains is only the small door to enter the hangar, while its inside was completely removed. *The playable Half-Life 2 Beta files feature models and textures of parts of an Osprey, which was to be used instead of the C-130 by Gordon and Alyx to travel from the Weather Control to the Skyscraper.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files Gallery Pre-release File:BMRF helipad Osprey.jpg|HECU troops being unloaded by a V-22 Osprey. File:Beta osprey.jpg|The same scene in an early screenshot. File:Osprey Black Ops.jpg|The Black Ops Osprey cut from Opposing Force. File:Other1 cut.jpg|Dismantled Osprey in a Black Mesa Air Control hangar in an early Decay screenshot. Retail File:Ofboot10002.jpg|HECU soldiers gathering at Santego before leaving. File:Opposing Force intro.jpg|''Goose 3'' under attack by an Alien Aircraft. File:Welcome to Black Mesa2.jpg|A crashed V-22 Osprey. File:Of6a100040.jpg|Another crashed Osprey. File:Crashed osprey.jpg|Crashed Osprey model. File:G-Man Xen Op4.jpg|The G-Man addressing Adrian Shephard in a V-22 Osprey. File:Dy signal055000.jpg|Osprey on an airstrip of the Black Mesa Air Control. File:Dy signal0002.jpg|Ditto. File:Dy signal0010.jpg|HECU troops being unloaded by a V-22 Osprey in the Black Mesa Air Control. The hangar that was to be visited is likely the one in the background. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar' Notes and references External links * on Wikipedia Category:HECU Vehicles Category:Black Ops Vehicles Category:Resistance Vehicles Category:Aircraft